Wild Kratts Wipeout
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: For those of you who have watched Wipeout, just who in the Wild Kratts Team will be crowned Wipeout Champion? Hosted by WildKrattsSuperFan1, Snowflake1814, SilverWaterBomadil, Deepfathom, Waterfall 13, and Sakura Kamada. ENJOY EVEN THOUGH IT'S A LITTLE WEIRD! XD


**OKAY! Deepfathom! What have you done to me?! XD Ever since I answered your question on which Kratt would win Wipeout, I...uh...can't get the idea out of my head, so...hope you and everyone else likes this story! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts or Wipeout. (But I will eventually muahahahahahaha!)**

Snowflake1814; *grabs mic* Hello! And welcome to another episode of Wipeout. Now today, it'll be a little...shall we say... different than other episodes.

WildKrattsSuperFan1: (I'm just gonna be called Wk after this. :D) O_o Snow? What are we doing in this booth looking out to a huge...wet...awesome looking obstacle course?

DeepFathom: *walks up with mic* Because it's time for Wild Kratts Wipeout!

SilverWaterBombadil: Yes! We're gonna settle just once and for all who will win, and who will wipeout.

Wk: T_T _That's _the best you could come up with?

Sil: Yeah. *stucks out tongue at Wk* I know it's Wipeout Champion, but my punchline sounds cooler. Okay, here's how today's obstacle course will work.

DF: Well, since this will be based off of the first episode of Wipeout ever, the first set is the Qualifier. It's made of four obstacles. The Topple Towers, Sucker Punch...

Snow: That'll be fun to watch.

Wk: SHH!

DF: Anyway, then we have the Big Balls...

Wk: My personal favorite. X)

Snow: SHH!

DF: And finally...the Cookie Cutter.

Sil: Now, as we all know, since this is Wild Kratts Wipeout, there will not be twenty four contestants...well...I...are Zach, Donita, and Gourmand here?

Wk: No. Zach chickened out, Donita didn't want to get her outfit dirty, and we didn't even invite Gourmand.

Sil: Why?! D8

Wk: Why do you think?

Sil:...Oh yeah. okay! So...let's head over to Waterfall13 and Sakura Kamada that are down at the course!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Waterfall13: Okay everyone. Our first contestant onto the obstacle coarse is Aviva Corcovado.

Aviva: *calls behind her* Remember bros! I get winner! *starts off, but slips on her way down*

Snow: Aviva! It's already been one second and you're already down?!

Wk: Yeah...she is definitely not getting winner. XD Okay, she hasw made her way over the Topple Towers, let's see if she can ma-

*Wk is cut off as Aviva tries to jump onto the next stack of blocks, but slips and falls head over heels into the mud*

Wk: Whoops. Spoke too soon. X)

Aviva: OMG! THAT'S COLD!

Sakura Kamada: Okay, which one of you in the booth added ice cubes?

Everyone in the booth: *glares at Snow*

Snow: O_o...what?

Wk: *slaps forehead*

Aviva: T_T I'll never understand why the bros love mud.

Wk: Then they'll _love _that obstacle. Okay, next up is the Sucker Punch. Let's at least see if she can make it out of that in one piece.

Snow: *grabs popcorn*

DF: Uh...are food and drink allowed in the building?

Sil: Remember, all she has to do is hang onto the rocks without getting punched into the water.

*everyone watches as Aviva hangs on, even though she just got punched right in the stomach, then the head, then she's down for the count*

DF: O_O Wow. That looked painful.

Snow: That was awesome!

Wk: O_O Tone it down a bit girl!

*turns on replay*

Sil: Yeah, probably did just a little. Right between the eyes.

Wk: Let's hope she doesn't sue us. XD

Df: Okay. The Big Balls!

Wk: Oh! *.* *grabs Snows popcorn from her hands*

Snow: Hey! D8 *tries to grab bowl back*

Sil: Looks like Aviva will have to jump like a frog on lilypads to get to the other side.

Wk: And what's the percentage of that _not _happening, and it's more like being a cushion as you fall into the water below?

Snow: 99%. X)

Aviva: Oh! Come on! I hate these things!

Wk: T_T Hey! It's a lot of fun to watch.

Aviva: *jumps on one, but then face plants before sliding into the water*

Wk: *laughs* Oh no! Face Smash! XD

Snow: Although, look at the replay it was pretty graceful. X)

DF: You know that's right. XD

Aviva: *swims to the Cookie Cutter*

Water: C'mon Aviva! You've battled harder things before in our stories.

Aviva: -.- Don't bring that up! EVER!

Df: Okay, now...all she has to do to stop the clock is swing on that rope into the cookie cutter man. Easy enough right?

Aviva: *swings and actually sticks the landing* YES! WHOO!

Wk: O_O XD

Snow: I think that was the first obstacle that she actually made _across. XD_

Sakura Kamada: Hey 'viva? Is there anything you'd like to say.

Aviva: *points to camera* Beat that Bros!

Wk: *sits back in her chair* O_o Wow. XD Don't go talking trash talk just yet! XD

**Okay, after writing all this, I realize just how stupid it is...but I don't know, maybe some will like it. X) Hope you all enjoyed, and we'll see the rest of our contestants after these few messages.**


End file.
